


This is Gospel

by ProSkellyArcher



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Musical Annie, Musical Eren, Panic At The Disco (Band), sadness :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProSkellyArcher/pseuds/ProSkellyArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes music heals wounds better than time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Gospel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Panic! at the Disco, This is Gospel, Shingeki no Kyojin, or anything affiliated with these. Except for the story, of course. :)
> 
> In this story, I feel as though I could have portrayed the character's personalities better, but it's finished, AND I LOVE IT! Probably one of the only one-shots I'm proud of.

This is Gospel - OneShot

(Disclaimer: I do not own 'This is Gospel', Panic! at the Disco, Shingeki no Kyojin, or anything affiliated with these things, except for this story, of course. C: )

'This is gospel, for the fallen ones'

I put myself into this mess.

'Locked away in permanent slumber'

Why did I ever agree?

'Assmebling their philosophies'

I still love him, but the feeling doesn't seem to be mutual.

'From pieces of broken memories'

Some things just can't be fixed.

~~

The air outside is cold, laced with the humidity of an oncoming storm.

"Hey Jean?"

"Yeah Annie?"

"Why did you ever ask me on that date?"

Jean stops. "You know why."

"No, I don't." Annie turns to him abruptly, her icy blue gaze narrowing. "You don't love me, Jean, and you never have."

"I do love you Annie."

"Oh really?"

"I do."

"You have never kissed me once, Jean. Not even on the cheek."

"Well, do you want me to?"

Drops of water begin to spalsh on the pavement.

"It depends. It won't matter, because I can tell you can barely stand me."

"Annie, I do love you."

"No, Jean, you don't." Annie turns on her heel and begins walking away, the rain turning her blonde hair a few shades darker. Suddenly, an arm grasps hers.

"Annie, stop this."

"Jean, if you love me, let me go."

~~~

The relationship would never work out, both of them knew it from the start. But Annie fell for him anyway, despite what she knew would happen.

"I told you not to accept it." Eren, Annie's best guy-friend says, sitting across from her.

"I know, I should have listened to you Eren. I'm sorry." Annie's gaze drifts to the floor as she mumbles the apology.

"It's fine," Eren says with a grin. "Just remember to always listen to Poppa Eren."

Annie cracks a smile and smacks Eren lightly. "Oh shut up."

"But what if I don't want to?" Eren smirks, and they both laugh.

After a bit of silence, Eren speaks up. "Hey... you like writing poems right?"

Annie sits up. "Yeah... why?"

"Why don't you write a song or something?"

Annie scoffs. "I have no musical talent."

Eren smirks. "I know I do, and that you have one hell of a voice."

"You cocky bastard." Annie grins.

"Maybe." Eren returns her expression. "Well, what do you say?"

~~~

"Was it really that bad?" Eren asks, looking up from the sheet of lyrics.

"I loved him, Eren. But he didn't."

"Well, you definitely have talent. I can tell these lyrics have a deeper meaning to them." Eren hands back the sheet of paper as Annie nods. "I could come up with something for that." He gets up and motions for Annie to follow him.

Later, Eren and Annie both sit at the piano, staring at the ivory keys.

"Did we really just do this?" Annie asks.

"I think we did." Eren replies, a smile playing on his face. Suddenly he plays a chord on the piano and nudges Annie. She looks at him amd silently begins to sing.

"This is gospel for the fallen ones  
Locked away in permanent slumber  
Assembling their philosophies  
From pieces of broken memories  
Oh~"

Eren joins in, his voice soft and barely heard. "This is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart,"

"Their gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds  
But they haven’t seen the best of us yet"

Both of them sing in harmony, though Annie's voice overpowers Eren's. "If you love me let me go~  
If you love me let me go~  
‘Cause these words are knives and often leave scars  
The fear of falling apart  
And truth be told, I never was yours  
The fear, the fear of falling apart,

"Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart,

"This is gospel for the vagabonds,  
Ne'er-do-wells and insufferable bastards  
Confessing their apostasies  
Led away by imperfect impostors

"Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart

"Don’t try to sleep through the end of the world  
And bury me alive  
'Cause I won’t give up without a fight

Unknowingly, tears start runnimg down Annie's cheeks. "If you love me let me go~  
If you love me let me go~  
‘Cause these words are knives and often leave scars  
The fear of falling apart  
And truth be told, I never was yours  
The fear, the fear of falling apart

"Oh, the fear of falling apart  
Oh, the fear, the fear of falling apart

"Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart  
The fear of falling apart."

Eren's hands remain on the keys until the ringing of the last chord slowly dies. He looks at Annie and his expression falls.

"Annie..." He gantly wipes the tears away with his sleeve. "Why are you crying?"

"Because he let me go."

~~~

Jean hadn't felt pain like that before. A gaping hole was left inside him, longing to be filled.

He sits in a cafe, staring at his phone as if she were to call him. Doubtful. 

"Don't try to sleep through the end of the world, and bury me alive. 'Cause I won't give up without a fight..."

The song playing softly through the small building catches Jean's attention.

"If you love me let me go..."

Annie.

Jean's eyes widen as he listens to the girl's voice, longing to hear it sing to him again.

"And truth be told I never was yours..."

But he knows it never will.

~~~

"Eren, we're on the radio!"

"Are we?"

"Yes! Come listen." Annie leaves the room, and Eren follows. On the radio in his music room, their revised, studio-recorded song plays.

"Who knew we'd get that far?" Annie asks. Eren notices her eyes begin to water as the chorus plays, so he grabs her chin and makes her look him in the eyes.

"Annie, I would never do that to you." 

And with that, his lips are on hers. 

And he finally knows what she meant when she wrote, "But they haven't seen the best of us yet."

'This is the beat of my heart,'

"How'd you know?" Annie asks.

"I could tell."

'The fear, the fear of falling apart.'


End file.
